1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to utility knife devices and more particularly pertains to a new utility knife device for assisting a person in cutting at a selected measurement.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing that has a first lateral wall, a second lateral wall and a perimeter wall extending between the first and second lateral walls. The perimeter wall includes a front wall, a rear wall, an upper wall and a lower wall. The front wall has a blade aperture therein. The upper wall has a slot therein. A tape measure tab is removably positionable in the slot. A blade is removably mounted to the housing and extends outwardly of the blade aperture. The slot is aligned with the blade to allow the tape measure to be used for measuring where the blade is cutting.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.